A Guerra dos Mundos
by Shotgirl
Summary: ReneexSardon
1. Chapter 1

A GUERRA DOS MUNDOS….DE: SHOTGIRL

Chapter1

A Terra era governada pelo imperador da família dos gatos e sua filha pertencia ao grupo Mew Mew, que protegia a Terra dos invasores ciniclones, a sua filha era a princesa Zoey que estava fundida com o DNA dum gato maltes e havia mais quatro raparigas e quatro reinos. O Reino Azul era governado pela família ave e sua filha era a princesa Corina que estava fundida com o DNA dum pássaro. O Reino Verde era governado pela família do peixe e sua filha era Brigit que estava fundida com o DNA dum peixe. O Reino Amarelo era governado pela família macaco e sua filha era a princesa Kiki fundida com o DNA dum macaco. O Reino Roxo era governado pela família lobo e sua filha era a princesa Renee fundida com um lobo cinzento.

A princesa Zoey nasceu para ser a melhor rainha do mundo e trazer paz e justiça ao mundo. Corina nasceu para ser uma mulher com classe e muito dinheiro, e ser honesta e humilde. Brigit nasceu para ser sabia como todos na sua família e não ter medo de enfrentar o que fosse. Kiki nasceu para ser competitiva e acrobata. Renee nasceu para ser uma mulher como Corina só que ela gostava de acção e aventuras e alistou-se no exército e agora é capitã do exército real.

No planeta dos ciniclones era governada pelo rei Deep Blue e era viúvo e só tinha o apoio dos três filhos Dren, Tarb e Sardon que treinavam todos os dias para um dia lutar contra as Mews Mews e eles todos os dias estudavam os pontos fracos dos terráqueos.

-Dren, amanha iremos testar essas Mews. – Informou Sardon.

-Como é que vamos atacar? Por mãos ou por parasitas? – Perguntou Dren

-Os dois. – Responde o ciniclone mais velho.

Na Terra, Zoey foi ao Reino Roxo visitar a sua amiga Renee, que estava treinando no seu ginásio particular.

-Olá Renee! – Disse a princesa –Já estás a treinar!

E num salto mortal, a rapariga lobo foi ter com a sua amiga.

-Queres experimentar? – Perguntou Renee

-É melhor não.

-Como queiras! O que vieste aqui fazer?

-Vim por a conversa em dia. Como esta o exército?

-Nada mal. E o reino?

-Parece que vamos ter que lutar muito cedo com os ciniclones. – Disse ela preocupada

-Aleluia! Estava a ver que ganhamos a guerra sem lutar.

-Não estás preocupada?

-Com o quê?

-Tipo, te ferires ou ate perder a vida na batalha.

-Eu estou treinada para não ter medo mesmo que algumas vezes tenho medo mas não sobre mim mas sim com os outros.

-És muito generosa em preocupar-te com os outros mesmo sem conheceres. Quem te vir na rua pensa que tu és fria e anti-social.

-Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam. E já agora, quando é que vamos receber esses pendentes do poder?

-Já me ia esquecer! Eu não só vim aqui para falar mas sim para te dizer que hoje à noite temos a cerimónia de entrega dos pendentes.

-Boa, agora vou ter que ir de vestido.

-Sim. E qual é o problema?

-1º Eu não vou de vestido e 2º eu não gosto de vestidos.

-E no dia do teu casamento?

-Quem te disse que eu ia casar? Eu não tenho intenções disso.

-Mas tas cause a fazer 16 anos e vais ter que noivar e ouvi dizer que iria ser com o Eliot.

-Só morta que eu vou casar e principalmente com o Eliot, e todos sabem que ele e a Brigit têm alguma coisa.

E em seguida, elas foram ao guarda-roupa de Renee que tinha 2 andares, no 1º andar era tudo roupa pratica para andar no dia-a-dia e treinar e no 2º andar estava dividido em duas partes, uma parte com roupa de combate e havia um dourado novo com protecção, e outra metade tinha vestidos de gala e de andar pelos dias mas ainda estavam novos.

-Porquê que não levas este vestido? – Disse Zoey apontando para um vestido de cor lavanda.

-Nem penses que vou de vestido! – Gritou Renee.

-Anda lá. Ele tem um lindo decote e tem uma abertura espectacular atrás.

-OK! Mas é a primeira e a última vez.

-Fixe.

Já era de noite e o palácio real estava cheio, no centro do salão estava Corina com um vestido azul, Kiki com um vestido menos provocante do que o de Corina e Brigitcom um vestido verde.

-Onde está a Zoey? – Perguntou Corina

-Ela vem com a Renee. – Respondeu Brigit

-Elas chegarão! – Disse Kiki apontando para a entrada – E a Renee vem com um vestido

-Renee. Estás linda! – Disse Coina pasmada para o seu ídolo

-Não me digas nada. Uma princesinha convenceu-me a levar esta porcaria.

Quando o imperador e sua mulher entraram as Mews fizeram uma vénia e ouviram a missão que iam ter e terão que combater contra os ciniclones principalmente os filhos do rei do outro planeta e sem pensar Renee aceitou enquanto as outras pensaram um bocado mas também aceitaram.

-Iremos defender a Terra custe o que custar. – Disse Renee confiante

-Assim espero que seja. – Disse o imperador

No outro planeta, os ciniclones estavam a preparar as armas de combates, Dren estava excitadíssimo, Tarb estava ansioso de dar uma lição aquelas Mews e Sardon estava indiferente mas confiante de que irão ganhar a batalha e a guerra.

-Dren! Tarb! – Chamou Sardon – Eu já tenho os pontos de força das terráqueas. Mew Zoey 80 de força, Mew Corina 73, Mew Kiki 81, Mew Brigit 70 e Mew Renee 90.

Sardon amostrou imagens das Mews e dizia:

-Esta é a Mew Zoey, filha do imperador e será a imperadora do planeta Terra.

-Ela é gira. – Disse Dren

-Esta é a Mew Corina, filha do rei do Reino Azul e estudou nas melhores escolas de etiqueta. Esta é a Mew Brigit, filha do rei do Reino Verde e estudou nas melhores escolas. Esta é a Mew Kiki, filha do rei do Reino Amarelo e acrobata. E esta é a última, Mew Renee, filha do rei do Reino Roxo e capita do exército Real, já combateu em 16 batalha e já matou sozinha 20 parasitas.

-Isto está no papo! – Disse Tarb

-Aproveitem Mews que amanha será o vosso último dia na Terra. – Disse Dren


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem o atraso do segundo capitulo mas aqui está e espero que gostem.**

Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, o Reino Verde foi atacada pelos ciniclones que fundiam as almas dos habitantes e animais com infusores e criaram um pequeno exército de parasitas. Quem estava no comando era o filho mais velho do imperador Deep Blue.

Mal Renee foi avisada, ela avançou com duas hostes do seu exército em auxílio do Reino Verde. A primeira hoste, liderada pelo primo de Renee avançou em frente dos parasitas enquanto a segunda hoste, liderada por Renee atacava os flancos.

Os parasitas massacraram o primeiro grupo, abatendo por último o primo de Renee, cujo corpo, já praticamente mutilado, foi levado para a nave terrestre.

Ao ver seu primo tombar, Renee pegou no seu pendente dos poderes e se transformou em Mew Renee. Ela começou a correr para o local onde estava o príncipe Sardon.

-Sacana! Tu vais arrepender de teres feito o que fizeste ao meu primo. – Disse Renee

Sardon virou-se para o lado onde ouvia aquela voz e viu uma rapariga com orelhas e uma cauda de lobo. Ela pegou na sua arma e atacou-o mas ele desapareceu no ar.

-Onde é que ele se meteu?

-Devias ter cuidado com essa coisa. Até parece que me querias matar. – Disse uma voz fria atrás dela.

Ela virou-se e viu Sardon com os braços cruzados, ele olhou para os olhos dela e só via ódio e medo.

-Eu vou te matar! – Disse Renee

-Não me parece. – Insinuou Sardon

Ela começou, outra vez, a correr contra ele mas ele era mais rápido e desviava-se, ela pegou na sua arma e atacou-o, ficando preso. Ela avançou, lentamente, perto dele, ficando peito a peito, olho a olho, boca a boca (mas não se tocava, quase mas não), ela sentia a respiração dele e ele a dela, houve silencio por momentos ate que Renee interrompeu dizendo:

-Eu vou fazer aquilo que vocês fizeram ao meu primo.

-Tu farias o mesmo se fosse o meu. – Disse Sardon

-Claro, mas tu irias vingar-te.

-Com muito prazer.

Ela ia pegar numa faca quando Sardon a beijou, ele iria esperar que ela o larga-se e lhe mata-se rapidamente mas ela não fez o esperado, ela largou a faca que caiu no chão e o abraçou, ela não conseguia sair daquele fogo que ela sentia dentro dela. O beijo só foi interrompido quando ela ouviu os gritos de pessoas familiares que lhe chamavam.

As suas amigas chegaram para lhe ajudar a derrotar os parasitas. Ela desamarrou-se de Sardon, ela olhou para os olhos dele e depois foi-se embora deixando-o sozinho mas com um pequeno sorriso na cara.

Em seguida, Sardon mandou os seus parasitas retirarem-se com o pretexto de já terem derramado demasiado sangue e que continuariam a brincadeira noutra altura. Renee olhou uma última vez para Sardon, não com um olhar vingativo mas sim com um olhar diferente, ela não sabia o que sentia naquele momento mas ela gostava de se sentir assim, desejada.

Já no Reino Roxo, Renee estava no seu quarto a descansar, ela estava a sonhar com o beijo da batalha, ela acordou quando ela viu os olhos dele.

-Já é de noite. Acho que dormi demais e também acho que isto aqui esta muito abafado. Vou, mas é, abrir uma janela.

Ela aproximou-se da varanda principal do seu quarto, ela abriu a porta de vidro e foi para a grande varanda cheia de flores. Quando ela se pôs confrontável, ela sentiu uma presença e viu uns olhos na escuridão a olhar para ela.

-O que estás aqui a fazer? Eu estou muito cansada para lutar outra vez contigo. – Disse Renee

-Se tu dizes que aquilo é lutar.

-O que estás aqui a fazer?

E saindo da escuridão, Sardon se aproximou dela, ela olhava para ele.

-Vim aqui para te dizer que amanha é melhor estares preparada.

-Deixa-me adivinhar. Vais atacar a Terra.

-Deixa-me dizer que não será tão fácil como hoje.

-Por falar de hoje. Porquê que fizeste aquilo?

-O quê?

-Tu sabes, não te faças de estúpido.

-Ter-te beijado.

-Sim. – Disse Renee que corou um pouco.

-Era para tu veres o que ias matar.

-Bem, é pena eu não ter feito o que ia fazer.

-Mas já agora, por falar no beijo. Porquê que tu não te "libertaste" do beijo que te dei?

-E eu me libertei.

-Mas não foi logo no momento.

"-O quê que eu vou dizer? Nem eu sei porquê que eu não fiz aquilo e eu não posso dizer que gostei. O quê que eu vou fazer" pensou Renee

-Então, não falas – Disse Sardon

-Acho que falamos demais e também acho que esta muito frio.

Ela foi para o seu quarto e fechou, rapidamente, a porta da varanda, e quando se virou, ela assustou-se com Sardon no seu quarto.

-Como? Quando? Porquê? – Questionava-se Renee

-Tu ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta e eu só saio daqui quando tiver a resposta. – Disse Sardon

Ela estava nervosíssima, ela não sabia como responder àquela pergunta, ela só sabia uma coisa, que era sentir outra vez os seus lábios nos dele. O fogo que ela sentiu quando ele a beijou, voltou.

-Então, responde-me!

Ela tirou o seu robe que escondia o seu pijama, o seu pijama era uma blusa transparente que dava para ver a roupa interior dela. Sardon ficou vermelho, e ainda mais, quando Renee se aproximou dele e o agarrou pela camisola, puxando-o para a sua cama. Quando eles chegaram perto de uma cama redonda, ela empurrou-o para cima da cama e ela pôs o seu pé perto da perna dele e ela pôs-se em cima da cama e em cima dele, ela começou a gatinhar e quando ela estava cara-a-cara com ele, ela beijou-o loucamente. Ele não sabia como reagir, ela parou e disse:

-Aqui está a tua resposta. Agora já podes ir embora.

-Quem é que disse que eu queria ir embora? – Perguntou ele

E ela respondeu com outro beijo apaixonado.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Os raios de Sol entravam no quarto de Renee, ela estava a dormir quando um dos raios de Sol tocavam na cara dela, que a fez acordar. Ela abriu os olhos e viu os raios de Sol a entrar, ela olhou para o seu lado e lá estava Sardon. Ela estava um pouco confusa, mas lembrou-se da noite passada, para ela foi a melhor noite da sua vida. Ela aconchegou-se mais a ele, que o fez acordar.

-Onde estou? – Questionava-se Sardon

-Bom dia! – Disse Renee

-Ah! Bom dia. Eu dormi aqui?

-Parece que sim. – Disse Renee

Ele estava a vê-la, ela estava junta a ele, a agarra-lhe, parecia que não queria que ele fosse embora. Ele estava tão bem junto dela, em paz.

-Eu tenho que ir embora.

-É verdade. E o pior de tudo é que temos de esquecer esta noite para sempre.

-Sim, nós não poderemos mais nos ver como ontem.

Ele foi-se embora deixando-a sozinha no quarto, ela estava triste por ter de esquecer o que foi a melhor coisa da vida dela, encontrar o amor.

Noutro planeta, Sardon estava a chegar ao quarto dele quando ele ouviu uma voz irritante.

-Onde é que passaste a noite, maninho? – Perguntou seu irmão Tarb

-Não te interessa.

-O pai quer-te ver! – Informou Tarb

-Já vou.

Ele foi ao salão principal, Deep Blue estava no seu trono à espera de Sardon.

-Onde é que estavas? – Perguntou Deep Blue

-Estava na Terra. – Respondeu Sardon

-A fazer o quê?

-A pesquisar.

-Para?

-Para encontrar um bom sítio para atacar.

-E qual é?

-O Reino Roxo. – Disse Sardon

Na Terra, Renee estava na varanda, a olhar para o céu quando a sua mãe apareceu e lhe pediu para ir ao salão.

Ela foi acompanhada por sua mãe. Quando lá chegaram, ela viu seu pai a conversar com Elliot.

-Mãe, o quê que se passa? – Perguntou Renee

-Já vais ver. – Respondeu a sua mãe

Elas foram até ao pai da Renee, ele estava muito contente, Renee gostava quando ele estava assim.

-Renee! Querida! – Disse o rei do Reino Roxo – Eu preciso de falar contigo, Renee.

-Já reparei mas porquê que o Elliot está aqui? – Perguntou Renee

-Querida, tu sabes que daqui a 2 semanas vais fazer 16 anos e sabes que aos 16 anos tens de estar noiva. – Disse sua mãe

-Sim. E?

-Bem, tu vais ter que ficar noiva para te casares. – Disse a sua mãe

-Vocês todos já sabem que eu não me casar.

-Eu sei. Mas se tu não casares não vais ter filhos e quando morreres não haverá nenhum herdeiro para o trono. – Disse sua mãe

-Eu adopto uma criança.

-Tu vais ter que te casar e nada mais! – Disse seu pai

-E estás a pensar que eu vou-me casar com o Elliot ou com outro homem?

-Claro que é com o Elliot.

-Pois, eu não aceito.

-Renee, tu não mandas, eu é que mando. Mas eu vou dar-te até às 10 da noite para arranjares outra pessoa, senão casas-te com ele.

Renee ia dizer alguma coisa mas foi interrompida pelos gritos dos habitantes que estavam a ser atacados pelos parasitas. Sardon estava no comando do exército.

"Sardon. Como podes atacar o meu reino depois da noite passada?" pensou ela que pegou no seu pendente e disse:

-Poder do pendente. Metamorfose!

Ela foi de imediato ao lugar onde os parasitas estavam a atacar, quando ela chegou, as suas amigas estavam já a combater.

-Renee! Chegaste! – Gritou Corina

-Renee! – Gritaram as outras mews

-Não temos tempo de conversar. Vocês vão aos parasitas que eu vou àquele sacana. – Disse Renee

Ela saltou por cima dum parasita e foi ter com Sardon.

-Como é que atreves a atacar o meu reino. – Disse Renee

-Desculpa, Renee. Mas é que eu disse ao meu pai e…

-Tu disseste ao teu pai para atacar o meu reino.

-Renee deixa-me acabar.

-Para dizeres o quê? Que estavas só a enganar-me para eu trair o meu planeta.

-Não. Deixa-me explicar tudo.

-Cala-te. Tu estavas quase. Olha para mim, eu ia dizer ao meu pai que eu queria casar contigo e não com o Elliot mas por teres atacado no preciso momento eu consegui abrir os olhos.

-Tu querias casar comigo.

-Disseste bem, eu queria mas agora já não quero. Declara guerra entre nós os dois para sempre.

Ela foi-se embora da beira dele e foi ajudar as suas amigas. Sardon mandou retirar e ele foi para a nave acompanhado dos seus parasitas.

O rei e a rainha do Reino Roxo foram ter com a sua filha e Elliot foi também com eles.

-Pai, eu aceito casar-me com o Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Pai, eu aceito casar com o Elliot.

-Porquê esta decisão repentina? Tu à pouco tempo não querias e agora já queres. Eu não te percebo, minha filha.

-Não querias que eu me casa-se com ele, então é o que eu vou fazer.

Renee e sua família foram para o palácio, e pelo caminho, ela só ouvia sua mãe a dizer para ela pôr-se bonita para hoje à noite, porque os pais do Elliot iam jantar ao palácio para falarem sobre o casamento.

"Ela nunca mais se cala. Já estou farta de saber o que eu devo fazer no jantar. Para mim não havia casamento mas como eu sou obrigada a casar com alguém. Pelo menos, é com uma pessoa como o Elliot, bondosa, simpática e gira e não como uma pessoa como o Sardon, mentirosa e arrogante" pensava ela, mas mais que ela tentasse quando ela pensava em Sardon, o seu coração disparava.

Ela chegou ao palácio, a entrada estava cheia de criadas. Renee não gostava quando elas estavam ali à sua espera, mas ela já estava habituada, por isso já não lhe fazia diferença.

Ela foi logo para o seu quarto, foi ao seu grande armário e procurou uma roupa para usar logo à noite no jantar, em seguida, preparou a banheira e foi para lá.

"Será que estou a fazer uma boa coisa para a minha vida? Mais tarde não me irei arrepender? Será que eu serei feliz ao lado duma pessoa que só considere amiga? Porquê que eu estou a fazer estas perguntas? Eu sei que estou a fazer a coisa certa, pelo menos, é o que a minha cabeça diz mas o meu coração esta em discórdia."

No jantar, só se ouvia gargalhadas dos mais adultos, enquanto Renee permanecia calada.

-Queres ir dar uma volta? – Perguntou Elliot

-Está bem. – Respondeu Renee

Eles foram para o grande jardim do palácio, Renee gostava que o vento lhe batia na cara e Elliot gostava de a ver assim.

-Elliot, posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – Perguntou Renee

-Podes. – Respondeu ele

-Tu não gostavas da Brigit?

-Gostava mas agora já não gosto.

-Porquê?

-Bem, os meus pais disseram que era altura de noivar e que já estavam a preparar para que nós os dois dessemos o nó.

-Sim, e?

-Eu ao principio opôs-me e fui falar com a Brigit, eu falei tudo ao pormenor e disse-lhe que queria casar era com ela mas…ela disse-me que era melhor casar contigo, eu não acreditei que ela estava a dizer aquilo mas depois pensei, pensei muito. Bem, eu lembrei-me de quando éramos criança e namorávamos e prometemos que nos iríamos casar quando tivéssemos idade. Lembras-te?

-Sim, eu e tu éramos inseparáveis mas o tempo mudou muito as coisas.

-Eu tive sempre aquela paixão por ti desde pequeno e ainda não a esqueci. Foi por isso que eu aceitei casar contigo, porque eu amo-te mais do que amei a Brigit. E tu?

-Eu o quê?

-Porquê que tu mudaste de ideias e aceitaste casar comigo?

-Bem, eu gostava de outra pessoa e eu pensava que ela também gostava de mim.

-Quem é essa pessoa?

-Eu não posso dizer-te

-Porquê? Eu juro que não digo a ninguém.

-Depois de eu te dizer o motivo pelo qual eu quero casar contigo, eu digo-te quem é essa pessoa se tu jurares que não dizes a ninguém.

-Juro

-Eu gostava dela e pensava que era correspondida mas estava enganada, ele só me estava a usar para ganhar, ele enganou-me e eu ia dizer que eu queria casar com ele mas ele veio na altura certa para não fazer a maior asneira da minha vida e percebi a tempo quem é que ele era. E eu prefiro casar com um amigo do que com um mentiroso.

- Tu só me consideras amigo.

Elliot baixou a cabeça deprimido com o que a sua noiva disse, Renee viu como ele ficou e sem hesitar pegou na cabeça dele e deu um beijo. Ele não estava a acreditar que ela estava a fazer aquilo.

-Elliot, eu não te amo mas posso, um dia, amar-te.

-Renee, quem é essa misteriosa pessoa que invade o teu coração?

-Toda a gente da Terra o odeia.

-Não me digas que te apaixonaste por um ciniclone.

-Sim

-Quem?

-Pelo o filho do imperador Deep Blue.

-Qual deles?

-O S…Sa…Sard…Sardon

-Tu devias saber que ele só iria te enganar. Não te preocupes, eu irei preencher o lugar dele e tirar essa dor no peito.

"Eu não sei se quero que alguém preencha o lugar do meu primeiro e ultimo amor. Desculpa Elliot. Mas é que eu só te irei ver como amigo e nada mais."

-Obrigado, eu acho que é melhor irmos ter com os nossos pais.

-Eu faço tudo o que quiseres.

Eles entraram para o palácio e foram ter com os seus pais. Quando eles chegaram, o pai da Renee levantou-se e começou a dizer:

-Já está decidido quando será o vosso casamento. Como a minha filha irá fazer 16 anos daqui a 2 semanas, o casamento será daqui a 3 semanas.

-3 Semanas. Pai, não achas que é muito cedo! – Disse Renee

-Tontice. Eu acho que é até tarde. Só estou a fazer assim, porque o teu aniversário é daqui a 2 semanas senão era para a semana que estavas casada e em lua-de-mel. Já agora, para onde querem passar a lua-de-mel?

-Pai, nos ainda mal falamos do casamento e ainda mais sobre a lua-de-mel.

Ela saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto, seu refúgio, ela abriu a varanda, onde havia se encontrado com Sardon.

-Porquê que eu vou-me casar?

-Isso é o que eu quero saber. – Disse uma voz fria e assustadora.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Quem está ai? – Perguntou ela assustada

-Nunca te tinha visto assim assustada, até acho que eu nunca te vi assustada. – Disse aquela voz

-O quê que tu queres daqui?

-Fácil, quero-te a ti.

-Quem é que está ai? Responde-me

-Eu e não é a primeira nem a ultima que falo contigo.

-Eu conheço esta voz. Tu és tão frio e ao mesmo tempo és quente.

-Obrigado pelo o elogio, se considera um elogio.

-Espera! Eu sei quem tu és. SARDON!

E, saindo das sombras, apareceu ele.

-Estava a ver que não me reconhecias.

-Quem te deu autorização para estares aqui? Eu nem devia falar contigo.

-Já vens tu com aquela cena. Deixa-me explicar o que aconteceu.

-Eu não preciso de explicação nenhuma, eu vi tudo!

Ele se aproximou dela mas ela afastou-se. Ele notou naquele movimento e pegou-lhe pela cintura, para ficarem corpo a corpo, e beijou-lhe. Ela ia ceder ao beijo do seu amado quando se lembrou do que aconteceu naquele dia e se libertou e deu-lhe uma estalada.

-Como te atreves! Eu estou noiva e tu não podes fazer nada.

-Tu não lhe amas!

-Não, mas posso aprender a ama-lo.

-Não se aprende a amar.

-Isso é o dizes.

-Então diz-me que já não me amas.

Ela virou a cara e disse:

-Eu não te amo.

Ele pegou no braço dela e virou-lhe para ficarem cara-a-cara.

-Diz-me isso na cara. Olha para os meus olhos.

-Eu não te amo. Satisfeito!

Ele triste do que via nos olhos da sua amada, só ódio e raiva, ele foi-se embora.

"Eu não aguento mais com isto. Só me apetece morrer." Pensava ela que foi directamente para a cama dormir.

No dia seguinte, ela estava a ver as lojas de noivas e ela só conseguia pensar que só queria casar com Sardon mesmo depois daquilo tudo.

A cidade foi atacada, outra vez, e foi assim suicidamente. Até que chegou o aniversario de Renee. Toda a gente foi com roupa de baile, para Renee era um dia infeliz, pois seu pai ia anunciar o noivado dela com Elliot.

Todas as pessoas estavam à espera da aniversariante e da sua família. Quando eles foram anunciados, a rainha estava acompanhada do rei, seu marido, e Renee com Elliot.

O rei sentou-se no seu trono e pediu a atenção dos seus convidados.

-Peço a vossa atenção. Queria agradecer a vossa presença e queria vos anunciar que daqui a uma semana a minha filha irá se casar com Elliot e que quem está aqui presente está convidado para o casamento.

Sem que ninguém perceber-se, Sardon estava num canto a ouvir e a ver o que se passava na festa. Ele se aproximou de Renee e pediu que dançasse com ele. Ela não estava a reconhecer quem era mas para não ser mal-educada, aceitou.

Começou a tocar uma musica e eles começaram a dançar.

-Desculpe. Mas eu não estou a reconhece-lo. – Disse Renee

-Só lhe digo que não vai poder ir de vestido branco.

-Não estou a perceber. O que está a insinuar?

-Só estou a dizer que não deveria ir de branco, porque já não é virgem.

-Como? Espera! O que estás aqui a fazer, Sardon?

-Só vim dar-te um presente de aniversario.

Ele deu-lhe um pequeno beijo e se foi embora.

A festa acabou e ela foi tomar banho.

-Porquê que isto só acontece a mim. Eu estava na minha vida e aparece-me o Sardon. A vida corre-me mesmo mal. Não poderia haver um contrato de paz entre nós e eles e que eu teria de casar com ele. Isto poderia haver mas é só minha fantasia e tu tens que te lembrar que ele atacou o teu reino, não sei bem o porquê mas também não quero saber.

Ela estava a se vestir quando alguém bateu à porta.

-Espere aí um bocado que eu estou a vestir-me.

Mas mesmo assim, a porta abriu-se, ela virou-se e viu que quem entrou foi Elliot e que a estava a ver sem roupa, nua.

-EU DISSE QUE ESTAVA-ME A VESTIR!

-Desculpa, foi sem intenção. – Disse ele tapando os olhos.

Passaram alguns minutos e Renee estava pronta.

-Já podes abrir os olhos. O que queres?

-Eu só te vim aqui avisar que amanha terás que r ver o teu vestido de noiva para o nosso casamento.

Ela não ficou contente quando Elliot disse "o nosso casamento", todas as raparigas gostariam de estar na pele dela, Elliot era lindo de morrer e quando ele te olhava com aqueles olhos azuis, tu te arrepiavas toda. Mas Renee não ficava assim, ela só pensava se estava a fazer o que estava certo, ela pensou que se ela se afastasse dele, ela conseguia esquece-lo mas era o contrário.

1 Semana passou rapidamente para a infelicidade de Renee. Era o dia de casamento e Renee estava linda com o seu vestido.

Ela estava à espera que a musica começasse a tocar para ela entrar e quando começou, ela só queria fugir.

O padre começou a falar e Renee olhava para as bancadas para ver se ela encontrava uma certa pessoa e quando ela encontrou e olhou para os seus olhos, ela sabia o que tinha de fazer.

-Aceito. – Disse Elliot

-Renee, tu aceitas Elliot para teu futuro marido, amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte vos separe?

"Amá-lo" ela nunca poderia fazer isso, Elliot não o dono do seu coração mas sim Sardon.

**O próximo capitulo é o final.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ela ouviu as palavras do padre e sem pensar duas vezes disse:

-Eu…eu não aceito!

-Minha filha, o quê que disseste? – Seu pai disse se levantando de sua cadeira

-Tu ouviste muito bem. Eu não quero me casar com o Elliot. Desculpa! – Desculpou-se

Renee

-Mas porquê? – Perguntou sua mãe

-Eu não o amo. É muito simples, eu não me quero casar com alguém que não amo se eu amo outra pessoa e se essa pessoa me ame eu quereria casar com ela mesmo com todos contra nós.

-E posso saber quem é essa pessoa? – Disse seu pai

-Eu lutei muitas vezes contra ele e este meu sentimento mas eu não posso mudar o que sinto. E essa pessoa é o meu mortal amor e inimigo Sardon.

-Eu não posso acreditar que tu te apaixonaste pelo inimigo. – Disse sua mãe

-Ele não é meu inimigo e de ninguém, vocês é que criaram esta estúpida guerra para que nós não podessemos cruzar ciniclones com terráqueos, isso é uma parvoíce.

-Diz-me quanto é que tu o amas. – Disse o Rei do Reino Rosa e principalmente o maior dos outros reis, ele era, tipo, o imperador.

Todos, lá presentes, se viraram para ele e depois para Renee para saberem a resposta.

-Eu o amo tanto que morreria por ele.

-Se ele aqui estiver presente. – Ele olhou para todo o lado e viu um homem misterioso e deu um pequeno sorriso –Eu acabo com esta guerra.

Ela olhou para todo o lado mas não o via e então pensou " – Ele não veio, não acredito! Mas eu sinto a sua presença" e pôs sua cabeça para baixo.

-Eu acho que é melhor você tratar imediatamente disso. – Disse Sardon

Quando Renee o viu, ela foi a correr para ele, abraçou como se fosse o ultimo dia de sua vida.

-Eu sabia que não me desiludirias.

-Como estaremos em época de paz. – Ele ajoelhou-se –Tu aceitas casar comigo?

-Claro que aceito!

Os dias passaram, bem semanas, quando no primeiro dia de Maio a Terra e o planeta dos ciniclones se tornaram amigos.

Renee se casou com Sardon, passaram seis meses depois do casamento e ela engravidou de uma linda menina.

Eles não eram os únicos com uma apaixoneta, passou 1 ano e Zoey e Dren deram o nó, Kiki e Tarb namoram, Corina e Elliot estam noivos (eu estou farta de ver o Elliot com Brigit por isso juntei o Elliot com a Corina, eu ate acho um belo casal ) e Brigit esta a namorar com Wesley.

**FIM**

**Eu sei que está um pouco pequeno. OK, está muito pequeno mas eu tive que me apressar a fazer este capítulo para começar com outra historia, eu não gosto de fazer duas ou mais ao mesmo tempo, isso confunde-me.**

**Eu ainda vou fazer mais algumas deste casal mas por agora vou ir para outro anime, Chrono Crusade, e se vocês gostam do casal AzmariaxJoshua, esperam que leiam a minha historia.**

**Esta foi a minha primeira fic de Tokyo Mew Mew e que fiz.**

Por Favor deixam Reviwes ou mandam e-mail para: angel.of. 


End file.
